Horrid Henry and the Holocoaster
LOOK AT THE PICTURE!!! See the skull, the part of bone removed, the "master-race" Frankenstein radio controls, the Brain-thoughts Broadcasting Radio, the Eyesight Television, the Frankenstein Earphone Radio, the Threshold Brainwash Radio, the latest new skull reforming to contain ALL Frankenstein Controls, even in THIN skulls of WHITE PEDIGREE MALES! Visible Frankenstein controls! The synthetic nerve-radio directional antennae loop! Make copies for yourself! There is NO ESCAPE from this worst gangster police state, using ALL of the deadly gangster Frankenstein controls!In 1965, CIA gangster police BEAT ME BLOODY, dragged me IN CHAINS from Kennedy New York Airport! Since then I HIDE in forced jobless poverty, isolated alone in this low deadly n;ggertown old house. The brazen, deadly Gangster Police and n;ggerpuppet underlings spray me with POISON NERVE GAS from automobile exhausts and even lawnmowers! DEADLY ASSAULTS, even in my yard with knives, even bricks and stones, even DEADLY TOUCH TABIN or ELECTRIC SHOCK FLASHLIGHTS; even remote electronically controlled around-corners-projection of DEADLY TOUCH TARANTULA SPIDERS or even bloody-murder "accidents" to shut me up forever with a Sneak Undetectable Extermination! Even with trained parroting puppet assassins in MAXIMUM SECURITY INSANITY PRISON for writing these unforgivable TRUTHS!!Until my undetectable extermination, I, Francis E. Dec, esq., 29 Maple Avenue, Hampstead, New York, I STAND ALONE against your mad, deadly, worldwide conspiratorial Gangster Computer God Communism with wall-to-wall deadly Gangster protection, life-long sworn conspirators, Murder Incorporated, organized crime, the police and judges, the Deadly Sneak Parroting Puppet Gangsters using all the Gangster deadly Frankenstein controls! These hangmanrope sneak deadly gangsters, the judges and the police, trick, trap, rob, wreck, butcher, and MURDER the people to keep them TERRORIZED in Gangster Frankenstein earphone radio slavery for the Communist Gangster Government and con-artist Parroting Puppet Gangster-playboy scum-on-top! The secret work of all police, in order to maintain a Communist "closed society"! The same worldwide mad deadly Communist gangster computer god that controls YOU as a terrorized Gangster Frankenstein Earphone Radio slave! Parroting Puppet, you are a terrorized member of the "MASTER RACE" worldwide 4 BILLION eye-sight television camera guinea pig Communist Gangster Computer God MASTER RACE! You're LIVING, THINKING mad, deadly worldwide Communist Gangster Computer God SECRET OVERALL PLAN: WORLDWIDE LIVING DEATH FRANKENSTEIN SLAVERY to explore and control the ENTIRE UNIVERSE with the endless "STAIRWAY TO THE STARS" - namely the manmade inside-out planets with nucleonic powered speeds MUCH faster than the speed of light! Look up and see the Gangster Computer God concocted NEW FAKE STARRY SKY! The worldwide completely controlled deadly degenerative climate and atmosphere through the new world round Translucent Exotic Gaseous Envelope which the worldwide Communist Gangster Computer God MANIPULATES through countless exactly positioned satellites; THE NEW FAKE PHONY "STARS" IN THE SYNTHETIC "SKY"!!For AGES before Frankenstein Controls apeoidic n;ggers interbreedable with APES had no alphabet, not even NUMERALS! Slavery conspiracy over 300 years ago ideally tiny-brained apeoidic n;gger Gangster government Eyesight TV Gangster spy cameras, Computer God New World Order DEGENERATION! When "gifted" with all Gangster Frankenstein controls, n;gger deadly Gangster Parroting Puppet or n;ggertrained PROGRAMMED ROBOTS DEADLY APE-FRANKENSTEIN MACHINES!! Degenerative disease to ETERNAL Frankenstein slavery!! Overall plan through "ONE WORLD COMMUNISM" (Top Secret codeword!!!) meaning "worldwide absolutely helpless-and-hopeless simple-languaged mongrel-mulatto- apeoidic n;ggerS"!!Worldwide, systematic instant plastic surgery BUTCHERY MURDER, fake ageing so ALL people are dead or useless by age 70! Done at night to YOU as a Frankenstein slave! Parroting puppet Gangster slave, now even you know I am a MENACE to your worldwide, mad, deadly Communist Gangster Computer God! Therefore, I must go to extermination. Before I am exterminated by this gangster, Computer God concocted and controlled worst mongrel organized crime murder incorporated Gangster Communist government, I hand YOU the secrets to save the entire human race, and the entire UNIVERSE!Donate money, or even a manual typewriter to me, FOR YOUR ONLY HOPE FOR A FUTURE!! *